LU Next Generation: The Great Christmas Adventure!
by CassidyCoyote
Summary: Join the 'Tics, Cassidy, Cale and their best freinds on a crazy Christmas adventure! First chapter re-written. Sorry for the confusion! Chapter 3 has been found! Read AN in Chapter 6 for explaination.
1. Favourite Time Of Year

**I'd like to thank Xtream, 4get, Soupah, SoulessAce, and Serenity for the use of thier characters in the story! *snugs*  
**

**Now, seeing as how most of you know (From "Time Race Part One") that evetually, Tech and Cassidy get married and have a girl, and Ace and Lexi have twins and such, I decided to put this up.**

**Most of the OCs are NOT mine.**

**Only Cassidy and Cale are.**

**I will now introduce you to most of them.**

**Mairi Lyre: XtreamCrazy of LUO's OC. She is an extremely sweet and kind person. She is Duck's girlfreind. She is not part of the Loonatics' team.**

**Seth Coyote: 4get~the~world of LUO's OC. He is Tech's younger brother and is married to Quick Gonzales, another OC, and they have a little son, Quinton.**

**Quick Gonzales: DarkinSye's OC. She is a Loonatic-In-Training (As I like to call her) because of her young age. Tech and Ace are her gaurdians, they decide whether or not she can go on a mission. She speaks a lot of Spanish (but don't expect much in this story XD)**

**Quinton Coyote: Shared by 4get~the~world and DarkinSye. He is two years old. He has powers of free alchemy (don't ask me to define that) and mind control (Or just mind reading, I can't remember)**

**Icy Fox: lovegreenanred of LUO's OC. Best freinds with Cassidy. She is Duck's cousin (her adoptive mom was Duck's mom's sister).**

**Shadow Bunny: SoulessAce of LUO's OC. A ghost-like being in the form of a rabbit. Basically hates the Tic's. *shrugs***

**Eric Bunny: Son of Shadow Bunny. Innocent little guy and is best freinds with Cale. Tech disapproves of this relationship. **

**You have most likely never heard of these OCs because I think none of them have travelled outside of Loonatics Unleashed Online's message boards.... UNTIL NOW.**

**Before you ask, YES, I did receive permission from each OC's owner before using them in this story. ^^**

**Prologue: "Favourite Time Of Year"**

"Deck the halls with bows of holly! Falalalala,lalalala!"

"Mairi!!!!" Duck whined. "You've been the singing that song for the past three hours!"

Lexi looked at Duck unbelievingly. "Three hours, Duck? It's seven in the morning!"

"I know!" Duck snapped. "Mairi woke me up at four."

Mairi, although she did not live with the Loonatics and was not a part of team, was at the Loonatic's HQ because of one simple little thing..... Christmas. Ever since meeting Duck and eventually going out with him, Mairi had become tight freinds with Cassidy, Lexi, Icy, and Quick, the girls of the team and she visited often.

"I needed help decorating the tower for tomorrow!" Mairi sang out, continuing to run around the room.

Ace slowly walked into the room, rubbing his eyes. He blinked, staring blankly at his surroundings. "Eh, did a Christmas store explode in here?"

Mairi froze, spun around and faced Ace. In a perfectly-voiced immatation, repeated him. "Did a Christmas store explode in here?!"

Duck fell on the floor laughing.

"I'm sorry, Ace! I didn't mean to do it! I really, really, really, reeeeeaaaaallllllllllllllllyyyyyyy didn't!" Mairi squeaked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, yeah." Ace shrugged the accidental insult off.

Meanwhile, Seth and Quick were sitting on the couch, watching the whole situation in great amusement. Seth was Tech's younger brother and had become part of the team after helping them stop something he had actually started. Quick, yes, was the descedant of the ever-so-famous Speedy Gonzales, and the youngest member of the Loonatics, only 16 or 17. Tech and Ace were her gaurdians, basically telling her which missions she could go on and what hse could and could not do.

Seth had his one arm around Quick, while Quick was holding sleeping Quinton, her and Seth's two-year-old son, in her arms. Quinton was beginning to wake up. He stared at the sparkly lights and decorations in awe.

Mairi noticed he was awake. She automatically scooted over to Quick and scooped the little mouse/coyote into her arms.

Quinton giggled. "Aunty Mah!!!" He squealed. Magically a handful of tinsel appeared on top of Quint.

"Awww!" Mairi cooed. "He wants to help decorate!"

Quinton continued to laugh and a huge pile of tinsel about the size of Slam landed on top of Duck.

"Yay! Duck-Duck help!" The toddler squealed again.

Quick stood up. "I'n gonna go see if Cassidy needs help with breakfast."

Duck quacked out from underneath the tinsel and in front of Quick. "You let Cassidy... As in, Aurora CASSIDY Coyote... ALONE.... IN THE KITCHEN??!!" He gasped. "WE ARE ALL DOOMED!!!"

"Duck, shut your trap for once, huh?" Seth snapped.

"Besides, Cassidy's cooking in improving..." Lexi added.

"Slowly, but yes... improving..." Quick rolled her eyes at Duck

**.GREEN TRIANGLE.**

Tech yawned and stretched as he walked into the kitchen. He could smell the coffee from his room, so he knew Cassidy was up.

Cassidy turned around when she heard the kitchen door open. Seeing it was Tech, she smiled and held up a cup of coffee and a newspaper. "Your usual, sir?" She asked, giggling.

Tech smiled back. He took the coffee and paper from Cassidy's hands and set them on the counter behind her. "Yes, please." He said, giving her a kiss.

Cassidy giggled, pulling away from him teasingly. "That's not what I meant..."

Tech pulled her into a tight hug. "My goodness, Cass... You're tense. Something wrong?"

"You know how the girls and I made sugar cookies last night after the kids were asleep?"

"Yeah...."

"The kids woke up before we did..."

Tech laughed, still hugging her. A few moments of silence passed before Cassidy spoke up.

"I love having everyone here, Icy, Quick, Mairi, even Seth... But we haven't had any time alone together in months! I miss it..." Cassidy said, looking up at Tech.

Tech nodded. "Me too..But we're alone now, aren't we?"

"Not for long, trust me." Cassidy added with a giggle.

Tech smiled, still holding her. "Well.. I guess we'll just have to hope that it lasts a little longer.." He nuzzled Cassidy's neck softly. Cassidy blushed and put her arms around Tech's neck.

"Ahem...."

The pair turned around to see Quick and Seth standing at the door, giving them knowing looks. Seth cleared his throat ackwardly. "Uh.....Do you two want to go back to your room or would you like us to lock the kitchen for a while so you can-OMPH!" Seth was cut off by Quick's elbow in his stomach.

"Hacer callar, Seth." Quick mumbled. "Besides, you should be contento for your brother!!"

"Of course I'm happy for him." Seth returned. "It just..... grosses me out... seeing him all over her." That comment earned another elbow in the gut. "Ow! Quick!" He protested.

"Ya know I love ya." Quick giggled.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, me too, Seth." She added scarcastically. "Or should I say, cunado!"

Seth shuddered. "That's worse than seeing you make out with Tech..."

"Your Spanish has mejorar Cassidy!" Quick said, impressed. She had been teaching Cassidy her natural language.

"Muchos gracias, Quick!" Cassidy smiled. "I learned from the best!"

Tech laughed at all three of them. "Come on, Seth, let's leave the girls alone for a while." He winked at Cassidy before leading his brother out of the kitchen. Quinton walked in wobbily just as they left.

Suddenly, Cassidy couldn't move her one leg. She glanced down ans saw Quinton holding onto her leg.

Quick scooped up her son. "What did I tell you about glomping your relatives?" She said, laughing a bit. She set him down on a chair. Quinton watched his mother carefully as she poured him a drink. "Moma!" He screeched. "I don't want milk!!"

Quick gave him a 'I'm not pleased' look. "Quinton Alexander Coyote. Stop reading my mind!" She sighed. "Besides, do you want to be big and strong like Daddy?"

Cassidy pretended to cough to keep from laughing.

Quinton nodded. "Si."

Quick placed the glass of milk in front of him. "Then drink."

Quinton pouted but obeyed.

Suddenly, Cale came flying through the door and jumped up on a chair next to Quinton. "Cooie!" Quinton laughed. "RAWR!"

As soon as those words left the litte coyote-mouse's mouth, a cake randomly appeared in front of Cale.

Cale blinked, then looked at her mother. "Mommy? Can I have hot chocolate, please?"

"Sure, Rosebud." Cassidy replied. When it was ready, she placed the steaming mug in font of Cale.

"Thank you!" Cale chirped before proceeding to take a gulp of it, without even blowing on it to cool it down.

Cassidy sighed. "Just like her father. Tech could drink his coffee straight from the pot if you let him...."

Cale stopped drinking. Quinton was trying to eat the cake while Quick was trying to take it away from him. "You've had enough sugar! Getting into those cookies!!"

"Heep!" Cale hiccuped. A small burst of flames shot from her mouth, toasting the cake.

Quick and Cassidy blinked, staring in surprised shock. Quinton did, then started bawling.

Cale held her hand to her mouth. ".....I FOUND MY POWERS!" She yelped in joy. "IFOUNDTHEMIFOUNDTHEMIFOUNDTHEM!!!" She then jumped off the chair and hugged both Cassidy's and Quick's legs then ran out the kitchen door.

Quick smiled. "Cassidy, I have feeling that you and Tech are gonna have some fun with her now."

Cassidy just smiled.

**(END PROLOGUE)  
Icy, Shadow, and Eric will make their appearances in the next chapter! I just can't handle too many characters at once...**


	2. Trouble's Brewing

**I know that the first chapter was extremely confusing for most of you guys, so, under the advice of Yunno, I decided to re-write the first chapter, adding a little more detail on who the new character were and such. So, if you haven't read the new first chapter yet, please do! ^^**

**Chapter 1: "Touble's Brewing"**

Cale ran from the kitchen as fast as her short legs could carry her and she tackled-hugged the first person she found, who was Tech. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Guess what???!! I found my powers! I did I did I did I did!!!" She yelped in joy.

Tech smiled widely, scooping her up into his arms. "That's great, Princess!" He chuckled, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Cale giggled and jumped down from his arms. "Watch!" She took in a deep breath, then, exhaled. Small flames shot from her mouth as she exhaled.

Tech knelt down beside her. "Well, what do you know? My little Princess is really a fire-breathing dragon in disguise!"

Mairi ran up to Cale and hugged her, too. "Congratulations, Cale! I'm so stoked for ya!"

Cale hugged her aunt back. "Thank you, Aunty Mary!"

Just then, the HQ doors opened and Icy walked in. Icy, a white Arctic fox, was Tech and Rev's best freind since second grade. Upon joining the team, she and Cassidy almost immediately became best freinds, both sharing the same taste in music, and having very similar personalities, tomboy/hot-head. "Hey guys! I'm back and I brought stuff for tomorrow." She held out the grocery store bags to Tech, who took them to the kitchen.

Mairi bouced up to Icy and shoved a box of decorations at her. "Come on, we have to finish! Like, NOW!" She then wrapped a handful of tinsel around Icy's head and then skipped off.

Icy stared for a few seconds, then shrugged. She walked on, following Mairi. Suddenly, something got in the way of her feet and Icy tripped, falling to her knees. The ornaments in the box scattered all over the floor.

Duck laughed. "Gotcha, Cous!"

Icy glared at him. "You're lucky Cale's in the room!"

Rev zipped up to Icy. "Here, Icy, I'll help ya!" He said cheerfully.

Icy smiled at him. "Thanks, Rev." The two went to work at picking up the dropped decorations. Suddenly, they both felt something weird. Like someone was watching them from behind. They looked up and saw a peice of mistletoe hanging on a fishing rod.

They exchanged knowing looks and sighed. "Mairi"

Mairi smiled. "Come on you two! Kiss!"

Cale bounded up to Icy and Rev. "Here! I'll do it!" She stood on her tip-toes and gave both her aunt and uncle a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Aunty Icy! Merry Christmas Uncle Rev!"

Both of them blushed and returned the little girl's sign of affection. "Merry Christmas, Cale!"

Tech and Cassidy had walked out of the kitchen in time to see this. They smiled at each other and Cassidy leaned against Tech.

**DING DONG!**

Lexi walked to the door and opened. "Uh, hello?" She glanced down to see a short, wolf/rabbit anthro looking up at her with bright blue eyes. There was a taller, older bunny anthro behind him.

Cale gave out a huge squeal. "ERIC!" She ran up to the little boy and tackled him.

"Hewo, Cale!" Eric replied.

Tech gave Cassidy a terrified look. "Did you know about this?"

Cassidy nodded. "Cale wanted Eric to sleep over tonight. I said yes."

Tech did a double take at this. "You.. invited... HIM.... to sleep over?"

"Tech, relax, Eric is a sweet, innocent little boy... It's his father I have problems with...."

Tech sighed. "Alright, but I've got my eyes on him."

Cassidy smiled and walked up to Lexi. "Lexi, this is Cale's freind, Eric. And his father, Shadow."

The taller bunny, known as Shadow, was not a freind of the team. The only reason he was there was because his six-year-old son, Eric, was freinds with Cale. Eric had been invited over for a sleep over, after Cale had found out that Eric's family doesn't like Christmas. Shadow glared at Cassidy. "Nice to see ya again, Mutt."

Cassidy gave him a forced smile. "Likewise."

Lexi looked at Cassidy. "So... what's going on?"

Eric looked up at Lexi. "I'm sweepin' ova!" He cheered, hugging Cale.

Tech cleared his throat, glaring at Eric.

Cassidy sighed. _'Maybe I should have warned him...'_

"Guys! You have to come and see this!" Seth and Quick suddenly yelled from the living room.

Ace, Lexi, Tech, Cassidy, Duck, Mairi, Cale, Eric, and Shadow ran into the living room, most of them curious as to what was going on.

A commercial was playing on TV, one about a new restaurant that was opening that day.

Vanessa and AJ, Lexi and Ace's twins, were sitting on the other couch. "Daddy? That man looks like one of the bad guys you caught!" Vanessa yelped.

"I, Pierre, invite you to join me on the opening day of my new restaurant! 'Le Restaurant DeCoeur!"

Ace glared at the TV screen. "So, Pierre's back, huh? Tech, Cassidy, what does the name mean?"

"The Restaurant of Heart." The coyotes replied.

"Ace, you don't know if he's planning anything evil.... All he's doing is setting up a restaurant. Maybe the time in jail changed him." Lexi shrugged.

"After what he and those other villains did to the kids... I'm not about to trust him, Lex."

**DING DONG!**

Cale ran around the couch and to the door. "I'll get it!" She shouted. When she opened the door, however, she immediately ran back to her parents, holding on to their legs tightly.

"Cale!" Cassidy sighed. "Is that any way to-" She cut herself off when she saw who the visitor was.

"Pierre Le Pew." Ace folded his arms across his chest.

"Sorry for dizturbing you today, but I wanted to stop by and wish you a Merry Christmas!" The white and black-haired man smiled at them.

Vanessa stood up from the couch. AJ followed, but hid behind his big sister.

Ace raised his eyebrow at Pierre disbelievingly.

Mairi hid behind Duck. Or, at least, tried to hide behind him.

"I understand your hesitance and mistrust, but, you must believe me! The time I spent in jail since we last met has changed me. But, of course, you helped...."

"Okay, how?" Icy questioned, thoroughly confused.

"I watched you when you were reunited. You were happy, loving..... It made such an impression on me..." He smiled. "And, in an attempt to prove to you that I am speaking the truth, I invite you all to the grand opening of my new restaurant!"

"Thanks for the offer, Pierre, but we're kinda busy tonight. Maybe some other time..." Ace replied.

"Yes, perhaps another time." Pierre agreed. "Well, I must be on my way now, Happy Holidays!" And with that, he left.

Cale looked up at Tech and Cassidy, whose legs she was still clinging to. "Mommy? Daddy? I think he was telling the truth..."

"Well, I don't think so, Squirt!" Ace said, still wearing a threatening glare on his face.

"Ace, maybe Lexi's right...." Cassidy faced the leader. "He did seem very sincere..."

Ace looked the young coyote straight in the eye. "Had this have been five years ago and that had been Andrew that walked in here, you would be on my side." He spoke firmly.

Cassidy's jaw fell open. "Ace... that's not fair....Andrew.... He killed my father and tried to do the same to Maria!!"

"But you're forgetting something... Pierre was with Andrew and Optimatus and the other villains when they took the kids from us! Don't you remember that!" He hissed at her.

Cassidy looked at the floor, silent. Then she glanced back up at Ace. "Okay..... So, what's the plan?"

Tech gave Ace a look. He did not like it when Ace brought up the past, especially to convince Cassidy he was right. Friction only happened between Cassidy and Ace when he did that.

"Why don't we go?"

Everyone turned to look at Quick, who was the one who spoke.

"Why don't we go to his restaurant opening?" She repeated herself.

"I think that's a great idea!" Icy, Cassidy, and Lexi agreed.

Ace was thinking. "Well..... you know what? That just might be the only way to keep an eye on him.... Let's do it"

"Grabulaga kids?" Slam asked.

"Yeah, a couple of us are going to have to stay behind and watch the kids." Seth agreed.

"I WILL! I WILL!" Mairi shouted, raising her hand in the air, not only did she enjoy babysitting, she's a childcare worker.

Cale, Vanessa, AJ, and Quinton cheered excited.

Tech shook his head. He was typing away on his palm computer. "Cheif.... By the looks of this website dedicated to Pierre's restaurant, we'll want to go in pairs."

"What do ya mean, Tech?"

"The restaurant specializes in couples seats. It'll look more innocent and less suspicious if we go in pairs." Cassidy added.

"Alright.... " Ace looked around at everyone. "Duck, you've got a choice to make."

Duck had not been paying attention. "What?"

"You have to choose between a date with Mairi, or babysitting with Mairi..."

Duck pouted. "To Mairi, babysitting together IS a date."

Mairi looked at Ace, jaw open. "But, I wanna stay here and babysit!"

Icy pushed Mairi towards Duck. "You go, I'll stay here."

"And miss out on your misson-thingy?" Mairi asked her.

"And miss out on a date with my cousin." Icy corrected her. "I think you'd enjoy it more than me."

Mairi looked at Duck, then at Icy, then at the kids, then at Duck again. Finally, she looked down at Icy. "Okay!"

Duck's eyes widened. "I thought I was the one who was making the decision!!!"

**(END CHAPTER)**


	3. Trouble, Trouble, and more Trouble

**Chapter 2: "Trouble, Trouble, and More Trouble"**

"Cassidy.. hold stilll...."

"OWW!"

"I told you to hold still!"

Lexi sighed and set the mascara in her hand down on her nightstand. Cassidy was sitting on Lexi's bed, rubbing her left eye.

Icy giggled. "Part of the reason why I told Mairi to go instead of me."

"After how long you had to hold still while I was doing your makeup for your wedding, Cassidy, I thought this wouldn't be a problem." Lexi said, picking up the mascara.

"That was almost seven years ago, Lexi." Cassidy reminded her. "And then you poked my eye four times!"

"Well, it wasn't my fault, Miss Ants-in-her-pants!" Lexi laughed.

Suddenly, Mairi came bouncing into the room wearing a frilly pale orange dress. The girls couldn't help but admit it, orange looked good on Mairi. This dress, in particular, looked amazing on the tall lyre bird. Her short brown hair was done up in tight curls.

Cassidy was wearing a slivery-blue dress that reached in between her knees and her ankles. The dress' thin straps wrapped around her neck snuggly but comfortably. The dress showed her thin, tiny figure nicely. Lexi put her hair up in a loose bun, allowing most of it to hang down her back. She reached out and did up the clasp to her gold, heart-shaped locket.

"Ya know what, Cassidy? I've never seen you not wear that necklace." Quick pointed out. The spanish mouse was wearing a silver and black dress with two thin straps at her shoulders. The dress reached to her ankles and gave her a very slim look as well.

"Tech gave it to me... the first Christmas we were together." Cassidy sighed happily in memory. "I always wear it." She glanced down at the engraved capital letter 'T' on the outside of the pendant. There was a faint red stain on it. She knew that even if the stain itself went away, the memory would never.

Lexi was wearing a red sequin dress that reached to her knees. The dress had no straps at all. Her short blonde bangs were curled a little, falling over her light green eyes. Lexi noticed the look on Cassidy's face. None of them would forget that mission.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Mairi asked.

"Me and 'Nessa!" A little girl's voice answered.

"Who's 'Me and 'Nessa?'" Icy questioned, giggling.

"Me! Cale! And my cousin 'Nessa!"

The girls exchanged grins. "But I don't have a cousin named 'Nessa!" Mairi called out.

There was a long pause, then Cale and Vanessa appeared in the middle of the room.

"Cale?! How did you do that?" Cassidy asked, slightly worried.

"That's what I wanted to tell you! I found my other power!" Cale chirped excitedly.

Cassidy smiled and hugged her daughter. "I'm so proud of you, Rosebud!"

Vanessa looked at her mother. "You looke very pretty Mommy!"

Lexi smiled. "Thanks, honey. Do you think Daddy will like it?"

Vanessa nodded. "Yup! Definately!"

Lexi looked surprised. That word wasn't in the six-year-old's vocabulary the last time she checked.

Vanessa grinned. "Cale taught me that word!"

Quick picked up her purse. "So, are we ready to dejar?"

"Yep!"

"Let's rock and roll!"

"Certainly!"

The seven girls then left Lexi's room and walked into the living room where the boys were waiting.

Duck's jaw hit the floor.

Seth smiled.

Tech's face went red.

And Ace smacked Duck's head.

Quick smiled back at Seth. "I guess you cuan?"

"If that means what I think it does, then yes!" Seth chuckled, pulling his wife closer.

Duck rubbed the back of his head. "Ow! What the heck was that for?" He glared at Ace. "I was complimenting them!"

Tech wrapped his arm around Cassidy. "You compliment Cass like that again and I will strangle you..." He warned the duck.

"Allright, gang, let's get focused." Ace glanced at Tech and Cassidy. "You guys upgraded the belt?"

Tech nodded. "Yeah, got them right here." Tech picked up several belt-like objects from the couch. He and Cassidy handed Duck, Lexi, Ace, Seth, Quick, and Mairi one each.

Mairi squealed. "Deadset?! You made one for me?!"

Cassidy giggled. "Yep. This belt will allow you to change from the dress you're wearing into regular clothes, jeans and t-shirt. Just incase if we happen to get into a situation."

"But ours allow us to change into our uniforms. Seeing as how you didn't have one, we changed it a bit." Tech shrugged.

Mairi squealed again and glomped both coyotes in happiness.

The others strapped the coloured belts around their waists.

"Let's jet!" Ace shouted as he led them to the door.

"Let's jet!" Mairi repeated Ace as she followed him and Duck.

Cassidy, Lexi and Quick paused to say goodbye to their kids.

Cassidy gave Cale a kiss on the forehead. "Be a good girl for Aunty Icy and Uncle Rev and Uncle Slam. I'll see you in the morning."

Lexi hugged the twins tightly. "Vanessa, take care of AJ. Both of you, listen to your aunt and uncles." She gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

Quick scooped Quinton in her arms. "Try and behave yourself for once, huh?" She gave him a kiss on the forehead, as well. Then handed him to Icy, who smiled.

"See ya guys later!" The three girls called out as they ran after Mairi and the boys.

Icy led Cale, Eric, Vanessa and AJ back into the living room. Cale grabbed Eric's hand and they ran towards the Christmas tree. Vanessa tailed them.

"OOohhhh..." Eric stood in awe looking at the tree. "Pwetty!"

Vanessa gave him a curious look. "How come you talk like that?"

Eric pointed to Shadow, who was sitting on the couch. "Daddy speaks fwunny too."

Vanessa and Cale giggled. "Really?"

Shadow glared at the kids. "I speak just fine, so shut yer lil' traps, runts!"

Quinton's eyes watered. "WWWAHHH!" The little coyote/mouse cried.

AJ sniffled. He knew he shouldn't cry, being the second oldest, but he couldn't help it. Vanessa patted his back softly.

Cale and Vanessa folded their arms and faced Shadow. "That wasn't very nice, Uncle Souless!" Cale said.

"Not at all!" Vanessa agreed.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "That goes for you too, Squirts!"

Icy came up behind him and slapped his head. "Look what you did!" She scolded him, holding crying Quinton in her arms. She set the child in Shadow's lap. "Make him feel better." She ordered.

"No."

"NOW!"

"Fine." Shadow huffed. He ackwardly patted Quinton's back. "There... there?"

Quinton sniffled. Then he began to smile. "Othwer Uncwle Ace!" He then hugged Shadow. Shadow had an absolutely terrified look on his face. Icy giggled.

Cale perked up. "I know what we can do! We can give Eric a tour around the tower!"

AJ smiled and nodded. Vanessa grabbed AJ's arm. "Let's go!"

Eric smiled. "That sound wike fun!"

Cale grabbed Eric's arm and the four ran out of the living room.

Icy sighed. "Rev!"

Rev zipped up, stopping a few feet from the fox. "Yeah-Icy, what's-up?"

"I need you to keep an eye on those four. Knowing Cale and Vanessa, they could get into so much trouble."

Rev nodded. "Sure-thing, Icy! I'll-keep-'em-out-of-trouble!" And with that, he ran off after the kids.

Icy rolled her eyes. "I'll believe that when I see it for myself...."

**.BLUE TRIANGLE.**

"Ahhh... The Loonatics! I see you changed your minds about coming tonight!" Pierre was standing just inside the door of the restaurant, greeting his guests.

"Yes... Yes we did." Ace hesitated before shaking Pierre's hand.

Lexi and Cassidy exchanged worried glances. This was gonna be weird.

Pierre smiled at all of them. "Allow me to show you to your seats." With that, he walked further into the restaurant. He set each pair in a different table, almost as if making sure to keep space between the team. This slightly nerved them, except Mairi, who seemed oblivious to the whole situation. At least she was calm.

Just as everyone was starting to relax, the lights started to flicker. Suddenly, they went out completely, flooding the room in darkness.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"Oh, brudder.."

"Mairi, get off of me!"

"What in the world?"

"Aw, crap."

"Dios Mio!!!"

"What the heck?"

"Huh?!"

**(END CHAPTER)**

Can anyone guess who said what in that last little bit? Some of them are obvious, others.... not so much XD


	4. Mairi To The Rescue, Sorta

**The LONGEST chapter yet! *happy dance***

**Chapter 3: "Mairi To The Rescue.... Sorta"  
**  
Just as suddenly as they went out, the lights came back on. People screamed at the sight of dozens of large robots surrounding the tables and exits. Ace, Lexi, Seth, Quick, Duck, Tech and Cassidy stood up.

"I knew you'd try somedin' like dis!" Ace glared at Pierre.

"Maybe so, but I bet you didn't see THIS comin'!" Pierre held out a little TV remote like thing and pressed the only button on it, a big red one.

Suddenly, the tables and chairs dissapeared and the gang found themselves staring down dark tunnels beneath themselves.

In a moment of pure craziness as the team were seemingly suspended above the tunnels, Ace shrugged. "Eh, can't win 'em all."

And with that, all eight went plummeting through the pitch black tunnels. The guys tried in vain to grab hold of the girls, who were screaming.

The tunnels broke off into several more smaller ones, and each member went down a different tube.

Soon, the tunnels came to an end and the team was thrown down on the ground.

Ace looked around to see himself in a old-days style jail cell, with only one little difference. The bars were not regular metal ones, but lasers. He looked to his left and saw that Duck was in here with him.

"Oh brudder...."

**.YELLOW TRIANGLE.**

"Rev!" Icy called as she walked through the hallways of HQ. "REV! Where the heck are you?!" Although quite unsure of her decision to leave Quinton with Shadow and Slam, Icy went off in search of Rev, Cale, Vanessa, AJ, and Eric, who had been missing for about fifteen minutes.

Suddenly, the fox could hear loud mumbling coming from a nearby closet. Curious, she opened it.

Out popped Rev, who, in his claustrophobic state, paniced and tripped over his freind.

"OOMPHH!" Icy landed on her back, with Rev on top of her. "Rev.."

Rev's eyes went wide. "OH MAH GOSH ICY! I'm sososososososososososo sorry!"

"Sure..." Icy sighed. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Of course, Icy! What is it?"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Rev scrambled off of the fox, mumbling loud 'sorrys' every half of a second.

Icy picked herself up off the ground. "So, where are the kids?"

Rev gulped. "Uuuuuhhhh....." He stammered. "........I'M SORRY ICY BUT I COULDN'T FIND THEM I LOOKED EVERYWHERE EVEN IN THAT CLOSET BUT SOMEHOW I GOT TRAPPED IN THERE DO YOU KNOW HOW CRAMPED CLOSETS ARE? I STARTED FREAKING OUT YOU KNOW I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC I CAN'T STAND TIGHT SPACES LIKE THAT I-"

Icy swiftly clamped Rev's beak with her hand. "That's okay, Rev.." She talked softly, trying to calm her freind's frazzled nerves. "I know how to get those kids out into the open..." Icy led Rev into the kitchen, where she grabbed four sugar cookies. Then, she ran to her room a grabbed a large blow horn. She then stood in the hallway, held the horn to her mouth, and shouted. "Cale! Vanessa! AJ! Eric! SNACK TIME!"

Rev stared at her, wide-eyed. Icy winked at him. "Wait for it..."

After a few seconds, Cale appeared, with Vanessa, AJ, and Eric hanging on to her arms. "Snack time!" They shouted excitedly.

Icy gave Rev a knowing look. "Told ya so..."

**.RED TRIANGLE.**

Cassidy groaned. However long she was gonna be locked up, it was gonna seem a lot longer if Mairi didn't settle down soon. She leaned against the cold metal wall and closed her eyes, trying to think. But Mairi's constant pacing and loud mumbling to herself was very distracting.

'If ever there were a time when I needed to sit upside down, it's now! And of course there's nothing to sit upside down on'

"Flop! Flop! Flop! What about DUCK? What if he's hurt? OR WORSE?! Bah, he'll be fine. He'll be fine. He'll be fine... But... Oh, he's prolly all alone and worried he'll never see me again! And if he DOESN'T see me again, then I won't ever have his babies!! I WON'T EVER HAVE HIS BABIES"

Cassidy's eyes snapped open. She had an idea! She grabbed Mairi's arm to snap her out of her panic-like state. "Mairi.. I have an idea as to how we're getting out of here.. I need you to help me, though. Can you do that"

Mairi went to nod, then stopped. "Wait, do you we as in just you and me or as in we're gonna go rescue the others"

"Of course we're gonna rescue the others!" Cassidy took a deep breath. "I'm gonna shape-shift out of here, then I'll unlock the door for you. There's a good chance the doors are protected with alarms, so we've got to work fast. When you get out, just smash the locks on the other doors"

Mairi stared at her for a few moments. "You sound like Ace.. 'Cept without the funny accent. I don't know whether to mock you or not"

Cassidy smiled. "Just trying to get you to calm down a bit." She held out her hand. "So, are you with me on this"

Mairi tilted her head, then smiled. "I think so." She replied, slapping her hand on Cassidy's.

Cassidy turned around, facing the door. She closed her eyes again, concentrating. Her body glowed light blue, and began to take a different form. As the glow disappeared, Mairi could see she had turned into a snake. Cassidy quickly slithered under the electric bars that had been caging Mairi and herself. She turned around and looked at Mairi. "Funny, I thought you'd freak when I did that"

Mairi shook her head, smiling widely. "Nope. I lived in AcmeAustralia, we've got some of the most dangerous snakes down.. there.." Mairi's voice dropped off a bit and her eyes went big.

Cassidy titled her small head to the side then turned around. Standing about two feet from her was a very tall robot. Before either girl could react, the robot swiftly kicked Cassidy back into the cell with Mairi.

Cassidy slowly shape-shifted back into herself. She clutched her stomach where the robot had kicked, wincing in pain.

"OH MAH GOSH! Cassidy! Cassidy! Cassidy! Speak to me! Speak! Speak! Speak! PLEASE!!" Mairi began to panic.

"Crap, that hurt." The coyote muttered, still holding her stomach.

"Oh, flop! Flop! Flop! What are we gonna do now?!" Mairi resumed her nervous pacing.

Cassidy sat there for a few minutes, thinking. _'Wow.. That robot must've hit me harder than I thought.... Hits to that area usually don't bug me...'_

She attempted to shake off the strange feeling in her stomach and focus on the challenge at hand. But the sickening feeling would not go away.

Her face saddened. "Tech..." She whispered. "If ever there was a time I needed your advice.... it's now..."

Suddenly, Cassidy's wrist communicator began making wierd noises. Mairi sat beside Cassidy as the coyote tried to figure out what was wrong with it. "C-Cass!" A familiar voice came from it.

"Tech!" Cassidy called back through the communicator.

"You--.....get out!.... Stand!...." Tech's message was coming in broken, most of it covered by static.

"Tech, I can't understand you, repeat!"

"Stand Back!"

**_BOOM!_**

The bars locking Mairi and Cassidy were suddenly blown up. The force of the blast didn't hit them so hard, as they were already against the back wall. The girls covered their faces as peices of debris were scattered everywhere.

The girls could hear the sound of other small explosions.

"Sounds like Tech found a way of getting out of here." Cassidy smiled as she and Mairi stood up and ran towards the now cleared doorway. Just as they turned the corner, Cassidy was hit by another shot of pain in her stomach. She stumbled and fell to the ground.

Mairi froze in panic. "WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo???!!!"

"Mairi.." Cassidy mumbled.

"Oh, goodness me! WhatdoIdo!"

"Mairi!" Cassidy shouted. The lyre bird faced her, eyes wide. "Get to Tech and the others... Tech will know what to do...."

"Butbutbutbutbutbutbut!"

"Mairi, GO! I'll be fine."

Mairi hesitated before running as fast as she possibly could in the other direction.

THUMP!

Mairi suddenly fell to the ground. Tech sat a few feet from her, rubbing his head. "What the heck was that? A train?"

Mairi opened her mouth to mock him, but cut herself off. "TECH! CASSIDY NEEDS HELP, LIKE NOOOOWWW!!!" She screamed.

Tech stared at Mairi for a moment, not sure of what she said.

"She's hurt! She told me to get you!"

Tech gazed off in the direction Mairi had come, gritting his teeth a bit. He stood up and ran off.

Mairi threw a terrified look at Duck, who was a few feet away. "Shouldn't you go help him, Bubby? I mean, he is your teammate!!"

Duck thought for a moment. "Nah, he'll be fine."

Just then, the whole area was flooded by bright red lights and alarms started ringing.

Mairi screamed and jumped into Duck's arms. Duck wobbled and fell over.

"DIOS MIO!" Quick suddenly yelped. Several large robots, like the one that had kicked Cassidy, were running towards them.

Seth stood in front of Quick, rubbing his hands together. He then faced his hands to the ground and transmuted a sword. He held it out towards the robot, warning it.

Unfortunately, the robot payed no heed to Seth's warning, and fired a laser beam at him and Quick. Seth blocked the bean with his sword, aiming it right back at the robot. The robot, however, received no damage.

"What the-?" Seth was cut off when he and Quick were grabbed roughly by the robot. Quick tried in vain to use her powers to remove the robot's hand from them.

Ace lept at the robot, his Guardian Strike Sword glowing brightly. He went to chop the robot's arm off, but his sword just clanged off the metal, sending the rabbit into the wall.

Duck quacked several times, trying to escape the robot that was chasing him and Mairi. But the robot kept up.

Lexi jumped down from a cubby hole near the ceiling on to the robot chasing Mairi and Duck. She fired a brain blast, but no effect. The robot

reached around and grabbed Lexi and then threw her back at the wall where Ace, Seth and Quick were.

Duck grabbed Mairi's arm and attempted one more quack, this on landing him beside Ace. They were trapped.

Meanwhile, Tech ran down the hallway, in search of Cassidy. He soon found her, trying to stand up. "Cass!" He shouted, running up to her and giving her a tight hug. "Mairi told me you were hurt. What happened?"

Cassidy smiled weakly. "Just got kicked around by a gaurd robot. I'll live."

Tech held onto her arm as the two ran back down the hallway to join the others. Upon seeing the others trapped by two robots, the pair froze, hoping they weren't seen, hoping they could rescue their freinds. They turned around to see another robot pointing its laser gun at them. Tech growled, eyes and hands glowing as he attempted to tear the robot down. He gritted his teeth and concentrated, but nothing happened.

"Uh, Tech ol' buddy... You don't need to worry 'bout doin' dat!" Ace said, chuckling nervously.

The robot backed Cassidy and Tech up into the same corner the others were trapped in.

"Unbelieveable! Not even my powers were able to take them down!" Tech took out his hand-held computer and began typing away on it.

"What'cha got, Tech?"

"These robots are designed much differently than any other we've encountered."

"Figured that part out, already!" Duck shouted at him.

"The only way to destroy them is to disable their internal circuitry system. And to do that, we need to make ultrasonic sound waves"

"If only I had my suit from when we were battling Sypher!" Lexi moaned.

Quick's eyes lit up. "Mairi!"

The others gave her confused looks. Then, Cassidy clued in. "Great idea!"

This time the team looked at her funny.

"Just last week, Tech and I were trying to repair those suits from when we last dealt with Sypher! They still weren't working properly, but Lexi was able to do the sonic screech with her suit!"

Everyone blinked, unsure if she would finish or if she wanted them to guess.

"Mairi was there when Lexi did it!" Quick and Cassidy said at the same time.

Tech smiled, knowing their plan. "And being a lyre bird, Mairi has the natural ability to mimick sounds and voices!"

"She can reproduce the sonic screech from Lexi's suit!"

Mairi was staring at them, her eyes so wide they could have popped right out. "Butbutbutbutbutbutbut!!!....... MEEE? Why ME?"

"You can do it, Mairi! It's natural for you!" The girls tried to encouraged her.

"Butbutbutbutbutbut! I caaaaaaaaan't!" Mairi whined. "Not under pressure like this!!!!"

Duck coughed nervously. "Uhhh.. Mairi... If it makes any difference.... I know you can do it, too..."

Mairi's eyes brightened. "Really, Bubby?!!" Duck nodded slowly. Mairi squealed and gave Duck a bone-crushing hug. "Yes! I CAN do this!" She let go of Duck and faced the robots. She took a deep breath.

Lexi, Quick and Cassidy all gave her thumbs-up.

Mairi opened her mouth. "AAAEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHH!!!!" Is what it sounded to Lexi, who could hear it with her sonic hearing. She covered her ears. Cassidy and Tech could hear a little bit of it, just a small buzzing noise, though.

The robot's insides fizzled and crackled. Sparks flew from them and the robots tumbled over.

"YES! IDIDITIDIDITIDIDITIDIDIT!!" Mairi squealed. Lexi, Quick, and Cassidy cheered and hugged her in congratulations.

Ace smiled. "Game Over."

**(END CHAPTER)**

**BUT NOT COMPLETELY OVER!! 8D**

**_ALSO! If any one can guess what is bothering Cassidy, please guess in your reveiw BEFORE moving on to the next chapter! I want to see if you can get it! 8D_**


	5. Christmas Rescue

**Chapter 4: "Christmas Rescue"**

Icy finally got the kids settled down enough for them to sit down and eat. She gave each of them a glass of juice, some vegetables, and a cookie.

Suddenly, she heard some strange noises coming from the living room. "Stay here!" She told the kids as she ran out to the living room.

There was a huge hole in the roof, and a huge robot arm was reaching in through the hole, trying to grab Slam, Rev, and Shadow. Rev dodged the arm, zipping up to Icy. "Icy, I think we have a problem!"

"I'd say so, Rev!" Icy said.

Slam grabbed the robot's arm and tried to rip it off, but failed. "Grabulahgah??!!" He grumbled, confused. He dodged a punch from the robot.

"Rev, can you give me a boost?" Icy asked.

"Sure, Ice!" Rev held his hand out at Icy's knee level. Icy set her foot in Rev's hand and Rev lifted her up over his head. Icy's hands and eyes glowed light blue as she blasted the robot with her ice wads, freezing the robot. She landed a few feet from Slam. "Now, Slam!"

Slam smiled and whacked the robot with all of his strength, sending it flying out of the living room and several meters into the air, landing in a nearby empty feild.

"Now, to patch up that hole for now until Tech and Cass get back." Icy began to freeze over the large hole in the roof with ice.

"Aunty Icy?" Cale's soft voice called out.

Icy turned around to see all five of the kids standing behind the couch. She saw the terrified looks on Cale's, Vanessa's, and AJ's faces. "Don't worry, everything's okay now."

Cale ran up to Icy and threw her arms around Icy's legs. Vanessa and AJ followed. Icy knelt down and hugged all three. "I told you not to worry."

"ButIalmostlostMommyandDaddytobigrobotslikethatoneandIdidn'twanttolooseyou,tooAuntyIcy!" Cale cried.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "That would have been horrible!" He said scarcastically, only making little Cale cry more.

Vanessa faced Shadow, glaring madly. "Stop that! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

Icy scooped Cale up in one arm and picked up Vanessa in the other. "Come on, you guys. It's time for you to get to bed. Rev, wanna get the boys?"

Rev nodded and grabbed Quinton and Aj, following Icy.

Shadow sighed and leaned more into the couch. Slam glared at him too. "Grabulah mean."

**.PURPLE TRIANGLE.**

With the robots both disabled and destroyed, catching Pierre and rescuing the captured innocent people were simple. Tired and battle-weary, the Loonatics soon returned home for a well-earned rest.

Rev greeted them at the door. "Hey guys how was it?"

"Watch the news and you'll find out." Lexi replied, yawning.

Quick yawned, as well. "Sorry, Rev, but we're all really cansado, see ya in the ma?na." With that, each of the team walked off to their rooms.

Tech paused at his and Cassidy's room. "Cass, guys... Come see this.." He said, smiling.

When the rest of the team came up behind Tech, they saw Icy on Tech and Cassidy's bed, holding Cale in her one arm, with Quinton in the other arm. Eric, Vanessa and AJ were laying beside Icy, all of them fast asleep.

Cassidy smiled widely. "I guess we're camping out on the couch again tonight."

"AWWW!!" Mairi cooed, subconsciously hugging Duck extremely tightly.

"Ya see, guys, there was this huge robot and it broke into HQ and stuff but me and Icy and Slam dealt with it but the kids were scared especially Cale and this was the only way Cale would go to sleep." Rev explained.

"I see.. well, we can fix the damages in the morning.." Tech said, yawning.

"Yeah, let's get some sleep, guys..." Ace said, walking to his room.

**.ORANGE TRIANGLE.**

**Click... Click....... Click.........**

Tech blinked sleepily. He could make out the figure of someone holding a camera above him. He reached around and grabbed a pillow from behind his head and chucked it at the figure.

There was a thump and the sound of metal hitting the floor.

"Oww!" Duck whined, rubbing his head.

"Huh?" Cassidy moaned, blinking as she began to wake up.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads!" Mairi called out gleefully. "It's Christmas morning!"

The two coyotes sat up and saw everyone except for Icy and the kids in the living room.

"Cale still asleep?" Cassidy asked, stretching.

Ace nodded. "After Rev telling us the full story of last night we decided the kids should sleep a little longer."

"How about we go get her?" Tech said, giving Cassidy a peck on the cheek.

So, the two coyotes quietly entered their room where Icy and the kids were sleeping. Cassidy and Tech knelt beside Cale. Cassidy gently nudged her. "Cale, wake up sweetheart."

Cale's little green eyes opened sleepily. "Mommy, Daddy?" She yawned. "Is it Christmas?"

Tech chuckled softly. "Yes, it is, Princess."

Cale smiled and held her arms out, silently asking to be picked up. Cassidy scooped her up into her arms and Cale snuggled against her mother's side, beginning to fall asleep again.

Tech nudged Icy. "Yo, Ice. Wake up."

The fox's blue eyes slowly. "It's morning already?!" She moaned.

"Ice.. Did Cale have nightmares last night?" Cassidy asked.

Icy stretched and nodded. "Poor Cale was up almost all night crying for you two.."

"No wonder she's still asleep." Cassidy sighed.

"Well, we'll get her to have a good long nap before lunch." Tech said.

Icy woke up the other kids, who all jumped up and ran to the living room about as fast as Rev. Icy, Cassidy and Tech came out last, with Cassidy holding Cale. Cassidy set Cale down on the floor. Cale rubbed her eyes sleepily, but they widened in joy when she saw the Christmas tree. It had been broken and messed up last time she had seen it. Now, it stood tall, beautifully decorated, just like it had been that time yesterday. "The tree is fixed!" She yelped.

"Deadset, Cale!" Mairi said, picking her up. "Your daddy made some superglue to put it back together and I redecorated it! But, there's something missing..." She held out a bright gold star to the girl. Mairi then set Cale on her shoulders so she could reach the top of the tree. Cale carefully set the star on the very top of the tree.

Icy and Lexi came up to Cassidy and Icy whispered in her ear. Cassidy giggled. "Really?!" The girls nodded.

"OKay, guys. We're not going to open up presents just yet!" Lexi said.

The kids looked at the girls in confusion.

"That's because we have someone super special coming to visit us! We have to wait for him." Icy explained. She and Cassidy threw mischeivious looks in Tech's direction.

"So, we'll be back in a few minutes!" Cassidy said, grabbing Tech by the arm and dragging him off towards the bedrooms. Icy and Lexi grabbed Quick and Mairi and they followed.

**_FIVE MINUTES LATER:  
_**  
"I'm not coming out"

"Tech! You have to!" Lexi, Icy and Quick sighed.

"Just think of the kid's faces when they see you!" Mairi cooed.

"Don't make me come in there!" Cassidy threatened.

"You wouldn't...." Came a reply.

"On the count of three...." Cassidy crossed her arms. "One..."

"Cass, you can't be serious"

"Two..."

"Dude, I think she's deadset..."

"Three!" Cassidy stood up from Lexi's bed.

"ALRIGHT! I'm coming out!" Tech huffed before exiting Lexi's bathroom. He was dressed from head to toe in green, red, and jingle bells as an elf.

The girls squealed and dragged Tech out of the room. Ace, Rev, and Slam turned around to keep from laughing. Shadow completely ignored the scene. Seth, and Duck, however, weren't so nice, as they fell to the floor, laughing their faces off.

Cale, Vanessa, AJ, and Quinton squealed in delight, but Eric stared at Tech in confusion. "Why is Uncle Tech dressed weird?" He asked.

"Daddy's dressed as an elf!!!" Cale squealed happily.

"Yes, he is! And he's going to hand out presents!" Cassidy said, pushing Tech forward.

Tech sighed. "They said all I had to wear was a hat.... a hat! But nooooooooo.......... They, for reasons I will never in a million years understand, plotted to completely humiliate me! And in front of my own daughter!" He muttered to himself. He picked up a present and read the tag. "To Cale, from Eric." He threw a suspicious look at the rabbit/wolf boy before handing it to his daughter.

Cale quickly tore open the paper to reveal a handmade necklace, cimply crafted from string and randomly coloured beads. Cale squealed in delight before glomping Eric. "Thankyou, Eric! It's so pretty!"

Eric's face went red. "You welcome, Cale"

Tech glared at Eric once more before receiving an elbow in the gut from Cassidy. He picked up several present with Ace's name on it. He handed those to Ace, who opened them, revealing many, many carrots.

Lexi got clothes and stuff like that from everyone, whom she tackle-hugged.

Everyone chipped together to get Icy a seven year, all-you-can-eat coupon at the nearby ice-cream parlor. Icy laughed and hugged her teammates.

Mairi went to open her present from Duck, but Duck nervously pushed her aside. "Maybe... do ya wanna save that for later?" He asked, glancing around at everyone nervously.

"Why?" Mairi asked. "Is it something bad, Bubby?"

"No.... its just... I don't want the others to see it....." He whispered.

However, Mairi half-ignored Duck's begging and opened the present anyway. Nearly everyone in the room was suddenly deafened by her high-pitched squeals of delight. "OH BUBBY! IT'S BEAUTIFULBEAUTIFULBEAUTIFUL!"

"I'm suing for medical bills!" Shadow whimpered, before nearly passing out on the ground.

Mairi ran around the room, showing everyone the sparkling, diamond necklace Duck had bought her. The pendant was in the shape of a 'D,' with diamond-like jewels on the corners. After everyone had seen it, she ran back to Duck and glomped him the hardest she'd ever glomped him. Duck became smushed on the ground.

Icy snickered. "Well, what do ya know? Flap-Duck"

After sort-of getting over her excitement, she then shoved a present at Duck, then one at Tech and Cassidy.

Duck opened his to see a small quilte with duck-shaped patches all over it. Duck half-smiled. "Heh.... It's really nice, Mairi."

Mairi squealed once more. "I knew you'd love it!" She then huggen him again.

Tech and Cassidy's present were two matching shirts. Both were white with green horizantal stripes.

"Aren't they cute?!" Mairi asked. "I saw them and I couldn't resist!"

Tech and Cassidy smiled. "Yes, they're really nice, Mairi, thanks!"

Cale suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room. She came back carrying a small, thin book stuffed with papers. She flipped through the papers and ran around the room, placing one paper in everyone's lap. Cale had spent the past two weeks drawing pictures of everyone so she could have something to give them that day.

Shadow blinked as he picked up his. "Kid.... you drew this..... for me?"

Cale nodded. "Yup! Do you like it?!"

Shadow frowned. "After everything I did, I thought you'd hate me by now.."

Cale shook her head. "Mommy and Daddy said it's not nice to hate someone. They said you have to forgive them."

Shadow gave a weak half-smile. "Well... I guess I've got no choice but to like it huh?"

Cale smiled and hugged Shadow's leg. "Merry Christmas, Uncle Souless!"

Quick opened her presents to find lots of cheese and Mexican-related items. But from Seth she received a beautiful silver bracelet with diamond-like jewels. "Oh, Seth... it's bonito!" Quick cried, smiling widely. Seth hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss.

Cale picked up a preset from the tree. "This one's yours, Mommy!"

Cassidy read the tag. "To Mommy From Cale and Daddy." She giggled as she opened it. It was a silver picture frame with little figure skates on the sides. Inside was a picture of Tech, Cale and herself.

"Press the button, Mommy! Press it!" Cale shouted excitedly, pointing to a small black button on the back. When she did, the frame lit up in blue lights and a voice said, "I love you, Mommy"

Cassidy smiled and hugged Cale tightly. "It's wonderful, Rosebud. My favourite present ever!"

"Daddy made it, but I helped him!" Cale chirped proudly.

"I'm sure he couldn't have done it without you!" Cassidy replied, kissing her on her forehead.

Tech blushed furiously. "Glad you like it, Cass.."

Mairi suddenly appeared above them, holding a peice of mistletoe a few feet from their heads. The lyrebird looked at them expectantly.

Tech sighed. It was bad enough that Mairi CONSTANTLY mocked him, now this! It was almost as bad as last year, where Rev had planted a peice of that above his bedroom door... then snapped a picture of him and Cassidy just after waking up.

Icy and Quick sat beside Cassidy, slowly pushing her closer to Tech.

Rev did the same to Tech, whose cheeks went even more red.

Ace rolled his eyes. "Come on, you two... you're married and you've got a kid now... you should be used to kissing by now!"

Cassidy giggled nervously. "Yeah, just not with EVERYONE looking at us...."

"Hey! What am I? Invisible?" Duck retorted.

"I'm with you, Duck. If only Eric wasn't freinds with Cale, then I wouldn't have had to come here...... All this fluffiness makes me sick." Shadow agreed.

Cassidy smiled. "Fine, if almost everyone wants us to kiss..." She leaned forward and kissed Tech's nose.

Mairi squealed in delight. She then hopped down and continued to run around the room making 'finishing touches' on re-decorating, seeing as how her original work had been destroyed.

Shadow nearly passed out.

Duck took another sip from his soda. He suddenly felt weird, like he was being watched. He slowly turned his head and....

"GAH!" Duck gasped. Mairi was standing beside him, hanging mistletoe above his head.

"A kiss for the Christmas fairie??" Mairi asked, her eyes growing wide.

Duck sighed. "Alright."

Mairi bent down to his level and Duck gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Mairi giggled and did the same to him.

Meanwhile, Shadow was coughing, pretending to throw up. Cassidy casually walked past him, kicking him in the shin.

Shadow glared at her. Cassidy smiled sweetly and whispered. "I would have aimed higher, but there's kids around...."

**.BLUE TRIANGLE.**

After breakfast, the girls gathered the dirty dishes to take them to the kitchen. The boys, being the gentlmen they are, helped. Duck hesitated, he wanted to go watch TV, but seeing as how everyone was helping clean up, he reluctantly joined in.

Tech took a small stack of plates from Cassidy's hands. "You should go lay down.. You're not looking good.."

"Tech, I'm fine." Cassidy sighed. Her eyes were dim and tired, and her face was extremely pale.

"Cass.." Tech whispered, stroking her cheek. "Go rest..."

Cassidy opened her mouth to protest, but instead, fainted.

"MOMMY!"

"Cassidy!"

**(END CHAPTER)**

**LAST CHANCE FOR GUESSING WHAT'S WRONG WITH CASS! 8D**

**ALSO. "Flap-Duck" is a spin-off of a running joke at LUO that started when Tech fell asleep on Cass. Duck was watching and said "Well, what do ya know... Flap-Cass." And it went from there. XD**


	6. Christmas Miracle AN Please Read

**BIG AUTHOR'S NOT PLEASE READ: For some unexplainable reason, I had COMPLETELY missed posting the real chapter 3 of this story, hence why some people were a bit confused. I assure you this was a complete accident. I was a dork and obviously not paying attention. XD So, Chapter 4 has been moved from the chapter 3 spot and the real chapter 3 is in it's proper place. I feel like an idiot now. XD**

**HEY! HERE IT IS! THE VERY LAST CHAPTER OF THE GREAT CHRISTMAS ADVENTURE! 8D**

**Chapter Five: "Christmas Miracle"**

The team froze in sudden shock, quite unsure of what was going on. Quick, Rev, and Tech were the first to snap out of shock. Quick grabbed the plates from Tech's hands and set them on the counter. Rev ran to Tech's side. "What do we do"

Tech bit his lip in frustration. "We need to get her to the medlab so I can check her over. She just fainted..."

"Daddy?" Cale's small voice called out. "Why did Mommy fall?"

Tech glanced from Cale to Cassidy, then to Cale again. "Cale, stay here with Aunt Icy. I do not want you to leave her side until I say otherwise. Do you understand?" He said firmly.

Cale nodded silently and ran to Icy, hugging her aunt's leg tightly.

Tech carefully cradled Cassidy in his arms and he and Rev walked off towards the medlab. Once there, Tech layed her down on a bed.

"Tech? Do you have any idea might be wrong with her? It's just, me and Icy and Cale and pretty much everybody are all worried now! I mean, one minute she's goofing around with all of us like normal, the next she's passed out on the ground! What made it happen??"

Tech sighed. "I'm not sure yet, Rev." He said, his voice low and quiet. "She hasn't been feeling good since she got back from the mission..."

"Maybe that's it! Something happened during the mission that's making her sick! Mairi even said something happened! I just don't remember what!"

"Mairi never said what happened, she just said Cass was hurt......" After washing his hands, Tech took a small needle and drew some blood so he could run some tests.

Rev bit his lip. Nothing was gonna cheer Tech up until she was awake. "What can I do, Tech?" He asked.

Tech seemed off in his own world for a moment, but Rev's voice brought him back. "Uh..... I .... I don't know yet..."

Rev nodded. "Okay... I'll go check on Cale for ya, okay? Just call me if you need me!" And with that, he disappeared.

Tech sighed as he sat down in front of the computer and typed away, working on the blood tests. After a few minutes, the results came up. As Tech read them, his eyes widened with shock and joy.

Ace came into the lab. "Eh, Tech. Got any news on Cassidy yet"

Tech paused. Should he tell Ace? He thought..... No. This was between himself and Cassidy. She has to know first.

"Uh.. No, not yet Cheif. But I'll let you know as soon as I find out." Tech assured him.

Ace glanced at him suspiciously before leaving.

Tech sighed. He hated lying, but Cassidy had the right to know first. Tech stood up and walked over to the bed. He stroked Cassidy's forehead. "Wake up soon, Cass... I have exciting news"

**.RED TRIANGLE.**

Mairi paced back and forth across the floor.

"Maz, please stop. You're making me dizzy."

"But, Bubby! How am I supposed to stop pacing when I'm worried?!!! I pace when I'm worried! I can't help it!"

Duck sighed and crossed his arms. "Look, Maz, there's nothing to be worried about. That girl's passed out on us so many times it's nothing new to us. She's most likely up already.."

"Then why isn't she out here telling us why she fainted?"

Duck shrugged. "Maybe she's making out with Tech."

Lexi the slapped him across the back of his head.

Maz sat down beside Duck, pouting in worry. Lexi set her hand on Mairi's shoulder. "Don't worry, Maz. Cassidy is a tough girl. Ace should know, he trained her."

Icy was sitting on the other couch, with Cale curled up beside her. Icy stroked Cale's forehead and Cale looked up at her. "Aunty Icy? Do you think Mommy's okay?"

Icy bit her lip. "Of course, Cale. Your Mommy's very strong, and Daddy will know how to make her feel better." She hugged the little girl tightly.

Eric was sitting beside Cale, and he patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Cale!"

Quick glanced around the room. Ace couldn't see her and the ones who could had their attention on upset Cale. She wanted to see if Cassidy was alright. She had to check on her amigo. Now. She began to slowly tiptoe towards the med lab. Just as she was about to open the door, she heard a voice.

"Sneaking away to where the action is again, Quick?"

"Dios Mio, Seth! You scared me you loco coyote!" She scolded him, keeping her voice hushed.

Seth smiled. "I try"

Quick rolled her eyes and grabbed Seth's arm, marching off towards the medlab.

**.WHITE TRIANGLE.**

Cassidy moaned and rubbed her forehead before opening her eyes. "Halumona......Tech?"

Tech sighed. "You know I'm not that good at Sarian." He said, smiling.

"I said, 'what the heck?'" Cassidy moaned again and buried her head under the pillow.

"I can tell you 'what the heck' if you'd like." Tech chuckled, pulling the pillow away from her face.

Cassidy gave him a look. "What exactly made me sick all of a sudden?" She asked.

Tech smiled, stroking her forehead. "Well, it looks as if Cale is not going to be the only special person in our lives..."

Cassidy blinked. "You... you mean......?"

Tech nodded. "Yup."

Cassidy smiled widely. "Tech!..... AAAHH!!" She squealed, sitting up and hugging him tightly.

Tech laughed and hugged her back.

Cassidy suddenly froze. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong?" Tech asked, looking worried.

"Yesterday... when we were on the mission.... I... I...got kicked.."

"Where exactly?"

Cassidy pointed to her lower stomach. "Right here, I was in pain for a bit... that's why Mairi ran to get you.." She took a deep breath. "Tech... please tell me the baby's not hurt, please"

Tech sighed. "I ran a lot of tests already... There's no sign of external damage... but as for internal..... it's too early to tell.."

**FLOP!**

"Oww..." Quick rubbed her head, wincing.

"Quick! What are you doing in here?"

"Uhh.. playing hide and seek with Quinton?"

Tech folded his arms, giving her an "I don't think so.." look.

Quick smiled innocently. "I just came in here to check on Cass! We're all worried out there.. Well, except Danger but that's just him...."

"Well, you don't need to anymore, I'm just fine now!"

Quick smiled at her. "I overheard what you two said... Is the bebe gonna be alright?"

"As far as we can tell, yes.."

Quick ran up to her and hugged her gently. "Congrats, Cass! I'm mucho excited for you!"

Cassidy hugged her back. "Thanks Quick. Would you mind asking Cale to come in here please?"

"Sure thing!" Quick ran out of the med lab and into the living room. "Hey Cale! Your Mama wants to see you!"

Cale brightened up. "Mommy's okay?!"

Quick giggled. "Yup!" But before she could say anything else, Cale had already ran off to the medlab.

"Mommy?" Cale called out as she walked into the room.

"Hey, Rosebud!" Cassidy scooped Cale up into her arms and sat down on the bed. "I have something to ask you.." She paused. "How would you like to be a big sister?"

Cale's eyes widened, then she smiled. "Oh, Mommy! Am I gonna be a big sister?!"

Cassidy giggled, nodding. "Yes, you are."

Cale squealed. "Yes! I'm a big sister! I'm a big sister!" She stopped suddenly. "Mommy? Where is my baby sister?"

Cassidy smiled softly. "Right here.." She placed her hand over her stomach.

"And remember Cale, it might not be a girl..." Tech said, sitting beside them.

Cale gazed at Cassidy's belly curiously. "How'd she fit in there?"

Cassidy giggled. "She or he is very small right now... but he or she is gonna grow..."

"Are you gonna get chubby like Aunty Quick did before cousin Quinton was born?"

"Yes, I will.." Cassidy hugged her. "You wanna go tell your aunts and uncles?"

Cale nodded. "Yes! I'll be back soon!" With that, she disappeared once more.

Tech laughed and took Cassidy's hand as they walked out towards the living room. By the time they got there, everyone knew what happened, due to Cale running around yelling "I'm a big sister!" Everyone pretty much figured it out on their own.

Icy glanced at Mairi, Quick, and Lexi. She winked, and they did the same back. Icy stood up. "I'll be right back..." She walked out of the living room and into her bedroom. Quite oddly, it was not being kept at its usual 20 degrees. No, it was actually at room temperature. Icy had changed it for the last couple of days. Why? You'll find out..

Icy returned with a white fluff-ball bouncing at her side. She led the snow-white husky puppy towards Cale. "This little guy now belongs to you, Cale"

Cale's eyes widened and she squealed in joy. "A PUPPY?! You got me a puppy, Aunty Icy?!"

"Not just me, your Aunty Quick, Lexi, and Mairi!" Icy said, ruffling her hair.

"Whoa, wait! We can't keep a puppy!" Tech protested.

Cale's face fell. "How come, Daddy?"

"This tower is slightly cramped as it is, Princess. Where is the puppy gonna stay?"

"With me!" Cale said. "Please, Daddy? I saw this exact one in the store a couple days ago, he was all alone and sad because no one wanted him! Now he can be happy here, Daddy! Please?"

Tech glanced at Cassidy, hoping for some backup. Cassidy smiled, she was on Cale's side. "Tech, think about it, having a puppy will teach her responsibilty, and hopefully keep her out of trouble when we're on missions."

Tech sighed. "I'm still not sure if this is a good idea...."

Cale wrapped her arms around the puppy's neck, giving her father the puppy dog face. Cassidy sat beside them and did the same.

Tech burried his head in his hands, then smiled. "Well, everyone knows I can't resist that look."

Cale brightened. "Can we keep him, Daddy?!"

Tech sat beside her and hugged her. "I guess so..."

Cale hugged her father. "Thank you, Daddy! Thank you!" She jumped out of his arms and ran to give her aunts a hug, as well.

The little husky puppy sat there between Tech and Cassidy, not quite sure what to do. Cassidy smiled at Tech. "Well, soon we'll have three kids. Two coyotes and a husky!"

As if the puppy knew Cassidy was talking about himself, he jumped into her lap and started licking her face. Cassidy tried to push him off. "Down, boy! GAH!"

Quick laughed. "Good thing we also got this.." She handed Cale a book that read, "How to Train Your New Puppy."

"So, what are you gonna name him, Cale?" Mairi asked.

Cale thought. "I'm gonna name him.......... Snowy!" She said, pointing to his snow-white coat.

Icy giggled. "That makes sense..."

Mairi then turned to face Quinton, who was crawling across the floor to Cale and Snowy. "We didn't forget about you!" She held out a life sized stuffed puppy, which Quinton then glomped, giggling.

Icy watched as Quinton squeezed the stuffed life out of the stuffed animal. "Good thing we didn't give him a real one!"

Quick laughed. "What do you say to your aunts, Quint?"

Quinton looked up at them with wide eyes. "Tank wou!"

**.MULTI COLOURED TRIANGLE.**

After a while of sitting around and goofing off, the gang decided to bundle up and go outside.

Quick set Quinton in the snow, then proceed to show him how to make a snow angel.

Quinton rocked himself back and forth until he toppled over backwards, then attempted to imitate his mother by thrashing his arms about wildly

Quick laughed and bent over to pick him up. Just as she was about to grab him, a snowball came flying and hit her on the behind.

"Seth!!!" She screeched, facing him with an "I'm not pleased.." look.

Quinton giggled. "Daddy in twouble!" He then transmuted a giant snowball that fell on top of Seth.

Quick giggled again and helped Seth unbury himself.

Meanwhile, Tech, Cassidy, Cale, Icy and Rev were making a snowman. Icy made a handful of snow, then held it out to Cale. Cale used her 'fire spurts' as she called them to partially melt the snow. Icy then packed it on to the snowman, making it stronger.

Snowy sat nearby, watching them. Cale was hanging on to a long leash that was attached to Snowy's collar. Snowy pawed at the snow below her a bit before flopping down and rolling in it. Cale giggled. "Look! Snowy's making a doggie snow angel!"

Meanwhile, Duck, Ace, Lexi, Slam, and Mairi were having a snowball fight. Well, Duck, Ace, Lexi, and Slam were... Mairi was trying to hide behind Duck.

"Mazz! I can't move!" Duck grunted, trying not to step on Mairi's hands.

"But Bubby! I don't wanna get hit!"

"I'm gonna do worse if you don't mo-" Duck tripped over her, landing in her lap, unable to finish his threat.

Mairi then strangled Duck in a bone-crushing hug.

Eric stood nearby Cale, watching her make a snowman. "Whatch doin' Cale?" He asked.

"Makin a snowman, wanna help?"

"Snowman? But Daddy said those things are EEEVVIILLL!" Eric gasped.

"They're not evil. I watched a movie about a snowman once. He was very nice."

Cassidy smiled as she watched the two. She then glanced at Tech, who was watching Eric with a wary look on his face. She sighed. One of these days Tech was just gonna have to accept the fact that they were freinds......

Once everyone started getting chilly, that is, except Icy who could have slept out there that night, they all headed inside for some hot chocolate and to watch a movie together.

Cassidy and Tech sat together at one end of the large couch, along with Quick and Seth, and Icy and Rev. Cale climbed up into Cassidy's lap, yawning. She curled up there, eyes flickering.

Cassidy stroked her forehead. "You not watching the movie?"

Cale shook her head. "I'm tired Mommy..."

Cassidy gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Okay, have a good sleep.."

After a while, Cassidy rested her head on Tech's chest. "You not watching the movie either?" Tech asked.

"I'm tired Daddy.." Cassidy yawned, imitating Cale with a goofy smile.

Tech chuckled and pulled her closer.

Rev sat next to Tech, watching the movie with interest. Icy, tired from being up all night with a crying Cale, soon fell asleep against Rev's arm. Rev bit his lip nervously, unsure of what to do.

Tech noticed this and gave Rev a little nudge in the arm. Rev smiled nervously once more before putting one arm around the sleeping fox.

Mairi was watching all of this. She then glanced down at Duck, who was falling asleep from pure boredom. She reached around with her one arm and pushed his head sideways so it layed on her other arm. Duck gave her a confused look, then shrugged. Mairi smiled widely, giving him a quick little peck on his forehead.

Duck sighed and rolled his eyes, but otherwise did not react.

**_And that, my freinds, is the 'Tics Great Christmas Adventure..... What about the new baby, you ask? That, unfortunately, is for another story......_**

**_COMING UP NEXT: A short, one-shot Birthday suprise for Cale! 8D_**


End file.
